basilicusfandomcom-20200222-history
Terra's War
Location Background At the start of Terra's War, Princess Terra summoned four warriors, informing them of a vision she had concerning the future of Aragithia and of their separate missions: *Ethian Eltii was to return to his home territory of Zaiin and rally as many as he could to fight the coming threat *Shimeran Hlim and Sierra Hlim were to return to Rulton to kidnap King Rulton and bring him back to the Princess so that she could reason with him *Mellian Yando was to return to Jericho and inform Lord Hurult of the coming danger The heroes set off on their missions, each with different results. =Ethian's Mission= Ethian ended up rallying thousands of mercenaries under one banner, and brought them back to Alik for the preparation of war. =Shimeran's and Sierra's Mission= While Shimeran distracted the royal guard, Sierra slipped into the castle of King Rulton and seduced him. = Shimeran's and Sierra's Mission = Shimeran distracted While the royal guard, Sierra slipped into the castle of King Rulton and seduced him. Leading him outside to where Shimeran was, he didn't notice anything but Sierra until they were back in Alik and she left room. Leading him outside to where Shimeran was, he did not notice anything but Sierra until they were back in alike and she left room. Once there, Rulton finally listened to reason and gathered his army on the warfront to prepare for the coming threat. Once there, Rulton finally listened to reason and gathered his army on the warfront to prepare for the coming threat. =Mel's Mission= Mel returned to Jericho and convinced Lord Hurult to aid in the coming battle. Sending all of his men, there was only one last step in preparation for the battle ahead. =The Repaired Sword= The Princess gathered the four heroes and opened a secret chamber in the throne room. Leading them down a series of stairs, Terra finally led them to a shrine with multiple pieces of a sword strewn on top of it. "Only the Hinderok," she informed them, "the Legend, can repair this sword." She also informed them that she knew through a vision that one of them was the Legend, but she did not know which one. One by one, Shimeran, then Sierra, then Mel, tried to repair the blade to no avail. Finally, Ethian stepped up to the shrine, and the pieces of the sword levitated and repaired themselves. Ethian was revealed as the Hinderok, the Legend, and the sole wielder of the Blade of Legends, Ragnos Hinderok, in 1,000 years. =The Battle= Prepared as best they could be, the people of Aragithia awaited the battle for only a few days. Finally, the assault came, by way of a strange race called Timekin. These creatures, long forgotten since The Dimension War, could manipulate energy in almost any way thinkable. The Timekin's mission of conquest was one of jealousy. Over the many centuries, the Timekin had multiplied in secret under the waves, always planning to return to the surface when the time was right to take back the world above that they had for so long been kept from. War raged for months all over Aragithia, and just when hope seemed lost, finally the Queen Timekin revealed herself. Armed with a sword almost identical to Ethian's, the four heroes fought for days against the beast. Finally, exhausted, Shimeran, Sierra, and Mel collapsed. Ethian fought for only a few hours before finally slaying the wretched beast by unleashing the Haven Power, completely exhausting himself. Though he was near death, the other three brought Ethian back to Terra, who explained that because of the great strain of fighting for so long and using the Haven Power, Ethian had purposefully used his life force as a sacrifice to save Aragithia. The Princess also explained that there was a way to bring him back, and that she was the only one who could do it. Terra gave a piece of her soul, her life force, to Ethian so that he would live. Rejuvenated fully, Ethian said his goodbye and left at light speed. The other three heroes left to their homelands, and the normal relationships between the territories returned. Ethian's visits to Terra continued, though at a less frequent rate. Category:Aragithia